Anglitora
Anglitora was the mother of Anglia Fitzlincoln and daughter to Prester John, the Christian king in India. She was to be sacrificed to a dragon by her father but was spared when she pretended to marry Tom a'Lincoln and had their daughter together. Tom was, however, already married to Sir Caelia and Anglitora raised Anglia in Britannia and remarried. She went into space aboard Camelot where she then died in the arms of her daughter. Description Appearance Anglitora is a whole head shorter than her daughter, Anglia, and far more petitePan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Anglia dislikes even mild 'swearing', such as damn. She didn't want to worry others and kept her illness hidden, even from her daughterLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Family Anglia FitzLincoln See also: Anglia FitzLincoln Anglitora had her daughter, Anglia, with Tom a'Lincoln in a fake marriage to escape her own father's, Prester John, sacrifice to a dragon. When living in England, Anglitora remarried and her husband helped to raise Anglia. This prompts Anglitora to force Anglia to call him her father, though Anglia insists he is not. Anglitora believes that Anglia is embarrassed by her but Anglia actually is angered by the rumours, spread by people who know nothing, and must try not to fight them. She kept her disease from her daughter to spare her the worry. Prester John See also: Prester John Anglitora defied her father's, Prester John, wish to sacrifice her by conspiring with the travelling English knight, Tom a'Lincoln. They agreed to marry, and from this was born Anglia FitzLincoln. However he was already married and returned to his wife while Anglitora raised Anglia in England. Prester John projected his astral form from India to Outpost Finagle to watch his own daughter die. Due to her betrayal, he believed she was in hell. Lovers * Husband Tom a'Lincoln See also: Tom a'Lincoln Anglitora had her daughter, Anglia, with Tom a'Lincoln in a fake marriage to escape her own father's, Prester John, sacrifice to a dragon. However he was already married to Sir Caelia and he returned to his wife, leaving Anglitora to raise Anglia in England alone. Despite their past together, Anglitora didn't associate with Tom a'Lincoln, and he showed no desire to form an emotional attachment to their daughter. History Space Camelot Pre-Camelot Anglitora was born as the daughter to the Christian king in India, Prester John. He wanted to sacrifice her to a dragon but he spared her life if she married the traveller, Tom a'Lincoln. Tom, though already married to Sir Caelia, agreed to the marriage to spare her life. Not knowing he was already married, Prester John agreed to the match and their daughter, Anglia Fitzlincoln, was born. They then went back to Britannia, though they stopped at the island of Avalon where Caelia waited. Anglitora raised Anglia alone in EnglandPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain arrived at Outpost Finagle - a station that provided endless leisure activities to all manner of species from across the MultiversePan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Not in her armour, Anglia visited the Three Men and a Squid Casino where she tried to learn to play craps with Andy, the rockman. She was startled when her mother, Anglitora, entered the casino to see her daughter. Anglia is irritated by her mother's presence and Anglia wants to know why she's been avoiding her. Anglia insisted she was just waiting in the casino for Mordred, calling the prince by his name. Anglitora realised there was something between her daughter and the prince and was satisfied to being left alone for something positive. Anglia explained that she didn't want to get into fights with people who spread rumours about her mother but Anglitora asserted that she didn't care about what they said. Andy proved himself an expert craps player and kept making money while Anglia kept losing. Then Anglia saw her grandfather, Prester John, appear in the casino but only she could see him. He told her he had come to watch his daughter die and suddenly Anglitora was convulsing on the ground. Prester John assured Anglia that he wasn't responsible, he was just there to watch. Medical droids arrived but it was too late as Anglitora died looking up at her father. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 Anglia FitzLincoln's dead mother, Anglitora, was taken to the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle and laid to rest upon a medical bed. Anglia was further troubled by the continued presence of her grandfather's astral projection, which only she could see. Prester John sees that Christian faith is not as resolute as it should be and he believes that he, through Anglia, will see God's will spread through space. Because of Anglitora's deception and betrayal of his will, he believes that she is in Hell. Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain enter with Sir Isolde upon a laser-stretcher and medical droids attending to her. Aggravain reveals to The Black Knight that Isolde strained her powers to save the life of Sir Tristram. Prester John views Sir Isolde and her ilk as the root of the disease of Space Britain's faith and demands Anglia purge such rot. Notes Britt's Commentary "Anglitora is based on the character Anglitora from the Tom a'LincolnTom a Lincoln article, Wikipedia. story." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Mother Characters Category:Parents